powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight Fire with Fire (19th)
Summary Mia watches as Jayden trains alone. She notices a monk delivering a message with the Shiba symbol. Mentor Ji gives the message to Jayden, who carefully reads the document. Jayden is worried that his friends will learn his secret. At the Sanzu River, Dayu returns back to the ship. Octoroo is pleased to see Dayu. Master Xandred is still recovering in the Sanzu River. Octoroo has a plan to ambush the Red Ranger. He summons Fiera to the ship. Fiera taunts Dayu, who rapidly draws her blade and defends her honor. Octoroo gives Fiera an artifact that was designed to take down the leader of the Shiba clan. The artifact is filled with evil flames from the Sanzu River. Back at the Shiba House, the Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. The Rangers morph to action and face off against the swarm of Moogers. Fiera watches the fight from above. Fiera takes the opportunity to attack the Red Ranger. She continues to fire against Red Ranger, who makes his away behind a tree. Red Ranger starts to feel the burn from the inside. Fiera is successful in blasting him again. Blue Ranger runs in front of Red Ranger to block an attack. Fiera reveals that the Fire Flashers has massive fire power that ignites the flames from within the head of the Shiba Clan. Fiera blasts the Rangers out of the way and fires again at the Red Ranger. She follows up with rapid blasts while floating in the air. The Rangers struggle against Fiera. Red Ranger stands up and powers up to Super Samurai mode. Fiera continues to fire at the Red Ranger. Super Samurai Red Ranger limps deeper into the temple with the Super Bullzooka. Fiera fires an attack from above the temple. Super Samurai Red Ranger slowly powers down to Jayden as he fires the Super Bullzooka towards Fiera. The attack defeats Fiera. Octoroo and Dayu watches as the Rangers run towards Jayden. Dayu wonders why the fire didn't consume the head of the Shiba Clan. Octoroo has an idea on why the plan didn't work. Jayden gives Blue Ranger the Black Box. Fiera grows to Mega Mode. Super Samurai Blue Ranger summons the Claw Armor Megazord. Fiera is too quick for the Claw Armor Megazord. Jayden remains injured on the ground as he sees a blurry vision of a girl walking towards him. She tells Jayden that she will take care of this Nighlok. The girl reveals the Shiba Morpher. Fiera continues to fire against the Zords. The Red Folding Zord arrives to the scene. The Rangers are surprised to see the zord with Jayden on the ground. The Red Ranger controls the Red Lion Folding Zord to take on Fiera. The Lion Zord weakens Fiera with a Fire attack. Red Ranger powers up the Mega Blade to perform the Pentagonal Fury attack. The Rangers watch as the attack defeats Fiera. The Rangers return to Jayden and help him leave the temple. The Red Ranger leaps behind them. She powers down and reveals her true form. Jayden introduces the Rangers to his big sister, Lauren. She is pleased to see her younger brother. The Rangers wonder where she has been. Mia welcomes Lauren to the team. Lauren is excited to get to know the Rangers and her little brother. At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji tells the story of the Great Battle. The Rangers fought strong against Master Xandred. Jayden's father put his faith in his two children. Mentor Ji placed Lauren on a horse. Lauren was sent away to master the Sealing Symbol. Jayden was chosen to take Lauren's temporary place until Lauren returns. Just as Master Xandred was about to defeat the Rangers, Jayden's father used the Sealing Symbol to temporarily seal Master Xandred. Mentor Ji explains Jayden's secret. Lauren has mastered the sealing symbol. Back at the Sanzu River, Octoroo and Dayu discuss the recent battle. Octoroo is upset to learn that Jayden was an imposter. Back at the Shiba House, Lauren takes care of Jayden. She is proud of her little brother. Lauren hopes that she can become part of the Rangers' family. Jayden knows that it is time for Lauren to take her place as the Red Ranger. He understands that the Sealing Power is their only hope to defeat Master Xandred. There can only be one Red Ranger. Antonio cooks a victory meal for the Rangers. Lauren joins the Rangers for burgers. Mike admires Lauren's morpher. Lauren explains that the morpher belonged to her father. Jayden packs for his journey. He takes one last look at his Power Discs. Mentor Ji notices Jayden packing. Mia and Emily want to have a Girls Day Out with Lauren. The Rangers get to know Lauren during lunch. Jayden walks out of the Shiba House. The Rangers ask him where he is going. Lauren already knows the answer and tries to stop him. Jayden gives the Power Discs to Lauren and tells the Rangers that she is the new leader of the Power Rangers. Emily and the Rangers are upset by his decision. Antonio tells Lauren to tell Jayden that they need him. Lauren remains quiet. Mike questions why Jayden has to leave. Mentor Ji responds that no one can stpo Jayden. Jayden says goodbye to his friends. Kevin wants to join Jayden, who immediately declines. The Rangers watch as he leaves the Shiba House. Later that night, the Rangers miss Jayden and question his departure. Antonio decides to follow Jayden. Lauren remains quiet as she knows she knows that she can never take Jayden's place. Cast Category:Episodes